


Given Time

by Rina_san28



Series: Remade [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Healing, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Survivor Guilt, and that is a fact, sidon is a goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Mipha was home yesterday.That isn't really true anymore.





	Given Time

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOO! 
> 
> I'm back for the final piece of the Champion Set! *cue wild dancing* 
> 
> This took a while for one major, but happy reason! There is a new addition to my family: a Bernese Mountain Dog puppy named Zelda <3 She is brilliant, she is beautiful, and she is a handful and a half, but I love her. 
> 
> This takes place around 1-2 weeks after Re-embodiment, around a month and a half after the fall of the Calamity. 
> 
> On with the show!

Her father didn’t let her out his sight for weeks.

It was odd, Mipha thought, being around people that were young and full of life just yesterday, but now were bent with age and grief. Her childhood playmates had children and grandchildren of their own, while she remained untouched, just as she had when she entered Ruta the week before.

_No,_ she corrected, gazing up at her own likeness, _over one hundred years ago._

Time moved quickly for the Zora, as ancient as they could become, but never had a Zora been faced with such rapid change. Mipha felt unmoored, detached from this reality that was supposedly hers. Her people stared at her as though she was a ghost. In all honesty, she felt like one.

“Mipha?” She blinked, then turned, realizing Sidon was behind her and likely had been for a while.

“Hello, Sidon,” she said sweetly. He grinned down – far down – at her. She laughed in spite of herself. “You are ridiculous.”

“It is my middle name, according to Link!” Sidon said cheerfully. “Dinner’s ready, sister.”

“I’ll be along in a moment.” Mipha patted his arm and returned to her study of the statue.

Sidon didn’t move. Instead, he sat down, shortening their height difference just the smallest amount. Neither of them spoke, until finally Mipha just couldn’t take it anymore.

“I want another try!” she burst out. “There must’ve been something I could have done! If I’d paid more attention, trained harder-”

“Everything played out how it was meant to, unfortunately,” Sidon said. “No one was ready. Ganon had poisoned it all from the beginning. Queen Zelda’s early death, the destruction of the castle, locked-away magic…it all reeks of his hand.” He tilted his head at her. “But that isn’t what’s bothering you, is it?”

Mipha hesitated, then shook her head. “Why did I live while so many others died? I am a healer, not a warrior, but many of the dead were neither. Why did I get another chance despite my failure?”

Sidon engulfed her in an embrace, cradling her close. “Oh, dear sister, you didn’t fail. You won!” he said. “Where is Ganon now, hmm? Where are Link and Zelda? He is dead and they are alive. _You _are alive!” He scrunched down so they were at eye-level. “That sounds like a healer’s victory to me.”

A bell chimed behind them and Sidon abruptly stood, taking Mipha with him. She squeaked as he settled her on his shoulder. “Dinner now,” he said, “but we will talk more later, alright?”

“When did you become so wise?” she asked fondly as he carried her off.

“When I had to fight Muzu for everything,” he grumbled, and their giggles carried through the air.

\-----

_Dearest Link, _

_Never fear, I will keep this brief. This time, at least. _

_Things are different here, and not always in the best ways. Increased monster activity damaged structures, and the lynel atop Ploymus Mountain scarred many an overzealous teenager. However, I am confident that, given time, we will heal._

Mipha paused in her writing, looking out at the waterfall beyond her window. The sun made it shine, and at its edges were dozens of tiny rainbows. Sidon and Bazz stood at the top, and she giggled as Sidon nearly toppled over attempting to impress his companion.

_I am doing well. Sidon’s height at times is more of an obstacle to him than an advantage, as you have observed, but it serves him well as a bizarre form of comedy. As for my father, he is tentative to let me wander still. Miraculously, Muzu of all people has gotten through to him, however, and Sidon and I will happily attend your upcoming wedding. _

_I cannot wait to see you, little brother, and I am very proud of all you’ve done. Tell Zelda hello, even though she is getting her own letter, and please come visit the Domain any time you like. _

_All my love,_

_Mipha_

**Author's Note:**

> Adorable, isn't it? 
> 
> I really don't have any writing notes this time, so thank you very much for reading and I'll catch ya later! 
> 
> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
